100_things_to_do_before_high_schoolfandomcom-20200214-history
Aubrey Garcia
Aubrey Garcia is a student at Pootatuck Middle School. She is portrayed by Allegra Acosta. About Personality Aubrey and the Black Lipstick Girls aren't seen smiling often and because of this, most students perceive them as being mean, which actually does not bother her. She laughs at things that she finds funny and doesn't mind helping others, seen when she shares her lipstick with CJ. Episode Appearances 'Season 1' *Change Your Look and See What Happens Thing! *Sit at a Different Lunch Table Thing! *Leave Your Mark Thing! History 'Change Your Look and See What Happens Thing!' Aubrey and the Black Lipstick Girls are first seen moving aside when CJ, Fenwick, and Crispo's walk by. CJ calls their look The Black Lipstick Look. Aubrey and two of the Black Lipstick girls can be seen in Mr. Bored's class with CJ, Fenwick, and Crispo. When Principal Hader wants a student to take some pictures with her, Aubrey and her friends volunteer, but Hader rejects their offer and instead chooses CJ because of her outfit. Later, while Hader and CJ are surveying the hallways to find who vandalized Hader's posters, Aubrey and the girls walk by and show their hall passes when asked. CJ decides to change her outfit in order to prevent Hader from wanting to hang out with her and finds an outfit in the lost and found that is similar to what the Black Lipstick Girls wear. At lunch, she sits down with two other students, but they leave and she realizes how much people judge each other based on what they wear. She is soon joined at the table by Aubrey and the Black Lipstick Girls, who are wondering about her new look. When CJ tells them she is wearing black marker on her lips, Aubrey takes the marker, and the girls share their black lipstick with her. Principal Hader comes by the lunch table and remarks on CJ's new look. She also says that she now had to find who vandalized her posters alone. Aubrey and the Black Lipstick Girls laugh at the posters, which makes Hader suspicious. After lunch, she is conversing with CJ and the other girls when they are interrupted by Hader, who accuses them of vandalizing her posters. Aubrey tells her they did not do it, but when Hader sees the black marker in Aubrey's pocket, she gives all of the girls and CJ detention. While in detention, CJ comes to the realization that Mrs. Seagraves actually vandalized the posters and when Seagraves admits it, Hader apologizes to the girls. Aubrey and the Black Lipstick Girls try adding color to their looks, which CJ calls The Not So Black Lipstick Look. They smile as CJ, Fenwick, and Crispo walk by. 'Sit at a Different Lunch Table Thing!' She and the Black Lipstick Girls declare war on Crispo and the Sword and Stones club after they accidentally smash some food that ends up landing on her face. 'Leave Your Mark Thing!' Aubrey and the Black Lipstick Girls join Crispo, the Froman twins, Martha St. Reynolds and Paul Schmolitor in a quest to get their names on a plaque on the school's achievement wall. Trivia *Her and her friends' lockers are located by classroom 116. *Her last name is revealed to be Garcia in "Leave Your Mark Thing!" *She is good at wood shop, which was Jennifer Mosely's talent in Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide. Gallery Category:Female characters Category:Pootatuck Middle School students Category:Students Category:Females Category:Girls Category:Characters